All-Star Western (Volume 3) Issue 3
Synopsis "No News is Good" Having discovered that Doctor Dupree is the so-called Gotham Butcher, Jonah Hex is attacked by a very muscular thug. As he prepares to cut off Hex's head with a massive knife, Dr. Amadeus Arkham uncharacteristically fires a shot through the attacker's skull. Arkham is shaken by his first experience killing a man, and Hex advises him to rescue the Police Chief John Cromwell, who has been tortured by Doctor Dupree under the command of the Religion of Crime. With the chief released, Dupree is caught, but not before warning that the Religion of Crime will soon have control of Gotham. Afterwards, Cromwell, Hex, and Arkham meet with Detective Lofton to discuss the case. They agree that the threat of the Religion of Crime must be stopped, but Jonah Hex has no interest in continuing to be involved in the case. While an invitation is extended to Arkham to help, he admits that he has plans to open a psychiatric hospital. Suddenly, however, a nearby horse-drawn cart opens at the back to reveal a Gatling gun, which riddles both the police officials with bullets. Fortunately, Jonah Hex manages to grab Doctor Arkham, and throw him to the ground before they can be shot as well. As the cart speeds away, Hex rushes after it, leaping onto the back and shooting the gunmen dead. He commandeers the cart, stealing one of the horses, with hopes of selling it. Despite Arkham's pleas and protests, Hex determines to resume his search for the Trapps, rather than help stop the Religion of Crime. Later, the Trapp gang discovers from the newspaper that Jonah Hex is in town, and after killing one of the women they have captive, they find out too late that Hex has already found them. "El Diablo" El Diablo realizes that the source of the undead souls attacking the small village is one master, and he endeavours to seek that master out. Suddenly, though, he is attacked with arrows that he finds strangely familiar. As the arrows pierce El Diablo's body, Lazarus Lane's sleeping body is affected in the same way. The surviving villagers try to keep him safe from the flood of zombies trying to get at them. El Diablo confronts his attacker, a man called Black River. Black River claims that the people he has killed are not innocents, noting that they took away his people's land. While he cannot kill El Diablo outright, he can kill Lazarus Lane. He warns that while El Diablo has all but broken the spell on the undead, he will kill Lazarus Lane unless he returns to his host. Lazarus Lane wakes, and the captured native Two Crows admits that all of his people know of the spirit warrior known as Black River. Black River had been raised by the Sioux after they slaughtered his wagon train. However, her went mad, and now steals magic from other tribes in order to wage war on the white man. Merle, a criminal on parole, wishes to kill Two Crows, but the sheriff and Lazarus hold him back. They all head outside, resolving to bury all of those dead in the streets that they can. Merle chooses to leave instead, but the Sheriff warns that his parole is conditional upon his being of help. Merle turns to draw on the Sheriff, but Lazarus Lane warns that if he doesn't behave, El Diablo will be unleashed on him. Leaving that warning, Lazarus Lane limps away on the arm of Rosalita, looking for medical supplies. Appearances "No News is Good" Individuals *Jonah Hex *Amadeus Arkham *Chief Jonathan Cromwell *Detective Lofton *Religion of Crime **Doctor Dupree *Trapp Family **Jasper Trapp **Sam Trapp **Bo Trapp Locations *1880's **Gotham City Items *Gotham Gazette "El Diablo" Individuals *El Diablo *Sheriff *Two Crows *Black River *Rosita *Merle *Henry Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/all-star-western-2011/all-star-western-3 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Western_Vol_3_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/all-star-western-no-news-is-good/37-303284/ All-Star Western (Volume 3) Issue 03